


It's a Little Like Love

by laadychat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Zuko deserves the world, Zutara, and i will go down on this ship, and katara deserves everything too, katara is 17 and zuko is 19, they talk it out basically, they're a bit older and the war took two years instead of just one, they're made for each other basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Zuko opens up a bit about what happened and why he did what he did, with a little bit of love at the end.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	It's a Little Like Love

The sun was near setting, illuminating the sea and those basking its warmth in orange and red. The war was finally over, and here they were, relaxing at Ember beach.

The adults had all but forced them to take at least a week to relax, for this war shouldn't have been so reliant on mere kids. The world will be there for their return but for now, a week of quiet and laughter was necessary. A little bit of fresh air before diving into their roles.

Katara was all for relaxing. It was just two years ago when she found Aang in that iceberg, and the war came to end just a handful of days ago. It still felt so surreal, not having to look over her shoulder, fearing the possibility of an attack. Sitting on the harbor, she let her feet tangle, toes dipping into the seawater. Hearing the laughter of her friends, she smiled. This was nice and she would definitely miss this as she makes her journey home.

Hearing the gentle footsteps approaching her, Katara tilted her head slightly towards the sound. She already knew who it was before they sat down right next to her.

They sat there, side-by-side, in peaceful silence and she felt herself relax further. Something about his presence made her feel... safe.

"Katara?" he asked, voice soft.

Her lips curled and looked down at the water. "Yeah?"

She knew her friend - well enough to understand what he was going to talk about before he even mentioned it. Besides, there was something about it she wanted to ask.

"I know you said you forgive me and all but..." His voice faded out before he cleared his throat. "I want to say I'm sorry again."

"Zuko, it's alright." She smiled as she finally turned to face him, resting her head on her raised knee, taking in the sight of him. How was it that he seemed even more breathtaking now?

"It's not-"

"Hey," she muttered, resting a hand on his arm and she straightened up. "Zuko, ever since you started the journey to find the Avatar, you just wanted to go home. And Azula offered you that. I understand why you would choose her."

"Katara..." he whispered, his eyes locked with hers, displaying the sorrow that he felt deep in his soul. He still is so ever grateful that this girl decided he was worth a second chance - a chance to be next to her once again.

Steading his shallow breathing, he left her gaze, sweeping is across the vast sea. He never told her about the main reason behind his journey to find the Avatar - not entirely. And taking in this view, plus the knowledge that he was able to help stop the war created by his forefather, it gave him the courage to share. To share what he kept inside, wishing for it to all wash away.

"I wasn't actually the best firebender when I was younger." He started, training his eyes to a certain point in front of him. "Azula was a prodigy, the beloved child of Ozai. Even though I was to inherit the throne, Ozai made it clear that he didn't think I had it in me. I mean, I couldn't even bend right." He muttered, placing his hands behind him as he tilted his head towards the sky, closing his eyes. "When I was thirteen, I beg Uncle to let me join in on the war meeting. It was then that I had a taste of how much of a psychopath Ozai is.

"Buijing was the High General at the time. He came up with this plan to defeat the earthbenders. Have the newly sworn-in soldiers fight at the frontline while the experience soldiers infiltrate from the back." He let out a shaky breath, the images of the meeting clear in his mind as if it happened merely yesterday.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and turned his face towards the waterbender next to him. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the horror-stricken expression and sighed. "He said they were the best bait to use and I couldn't stand to listen to any more of it. I spoke up, telling Ozai that using them like, like that," he snarled, feeling the anger rise once again. Knowing that the man who was his father was capable of such cruelty filled him with so much rage. "was a betrayal of their patriotism and honor."

"Oh, Zuko," came her quiet voice and instantly, the anger he felt washed away into a dull ache, throbbing in his chest. Despite wanting nothing to do with that man anymore, it still pained him to realize just how little he cared for him, his only son. "I just wanted his love, Katara.

"When I spoke out, this was seen as something highly disrespectful. I disrespected the High General and so I was told I will be participating in _Agni Kai_." He muttered, moving to slouch forward, arms now on his lap. "I agreed, thinking I would be going against Buijing, since it was his idea. Imagine my surprise when the man across the arena turned around and it was Ozai." He said bitterly, hunching in on himself further when she heard Katara strangled gasp. At this point, the emotions of that day were catching up to him, squeezing his throat, denying him any chance to continue down this path he started.

It was when Katara placed her hand against his arm that he was able to fill his lung with oxygen again. He gave her a small smile but it grew grim. "I begged to be spared, Katara. There was no way I could go against him. He found it dishonorable and called me pathetic." He chuckled, the sound so dry and humorless, his hand reaching for the scar covering his left face.

"He then scarred me, burned my face as a reminder of what I've done and banished me to roam around the world, with my only chance of coming back home requiring the capture of the Avatar." He finished, voice barely a whisper at this point, thick with the emotions he's tried to cover since that fateful day. "If I brought the Avatar home then maybe my father would love me."

He felt hands cup his cheeks and turn his head, his eyes landing on Katara. There was sorrow in her bright blue eyes, with anger lingering around the rims. But besides all that, he found understanding and acceptance of him and his breath knocked from him just then. He gulped, finishing what he started. "When I returned, it was nothing like how I wanted. My father welcomed me home and he allowed me to join in on the war meetings. But I couldn't stand him after he spoke about his plan to completely obliterate the Earth Kingdoms." 

A soft sigh escaped the girl next to him as she shifted closer. "Zuko, you are the most honorable man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." She muttered, her thumb gently brushing against the edge of his scar and he closed his eyes, relishing in the caress. "This scar is proof of that."

He let out a breath he wasn't even aware of holding as the words washed over him feeling him with such admiration for this amazing woman in front of him. "I've accepted it. I got it because I stood up for my people."

As he stared in her eyes, he saw the realization spark in them. "The Avatar hasn't been seen in a hundred then..." The realization turned into shock, which quickly morphed into anger and _Agni_ , did this girl captivate him.

"He didn't want me back." He voiced the conclusion she was beginning to understand.

"I will kill him."

He laughed, a genuine, short one. "Please don't, he isn't worth your time." He smiled, lopsided as he placed his hands on hers, moving them away from his face intertwined their fingers. "I want to thank you, Katara."

Not having expected this, Katara blinked at him. She was still plotting ways to make the previous Fire Lord's death an accident. "For what?"

"When I went back with Azula, I realized how wrong everything still was. I was home, but I was far from happy. I was more content as a tea server in Ba Sing Se," he shook his head, mildly surprised by this detail himself. "The whole time I was back, all I could think of was you. You were the first person, besides Uncle, who believed in me."

"I was invited to another one of my father's war meeting and it was then that I also realized he had to be stopped. This war needed to stop. On the day of the Black Sun, I confronted him. It was that day he tried to shoot lightning at me." He grinned at her horrified face, rubbing his thumb against her hands. "It was also that day I told him I vowed to help Aang defeat him."

"How'd you protect yourself from the lightning?" Katara asked, her eyes searching his for some clue. He squeezed her hands then dropped them, one side of lips twitching as he stood up.

"Like this," he demonstrated, moving his left index and middle finger against his right arm, creating a trail from there until he was pointing them in the opposite direction.

Her surprised gasp was all he needed before he plopped back down, a proud smile grazing his lips.

"That's a waterbending move," Katara mentioned, her eyes lingering on his face in awe.

"Uncle showed me. It's a way to redirect lightening. I used it on Ozai before I left."

There was a brief silence between them before Katara broke it. "I'm gonna kill him."

Shaking his head in amusment, Zuko was amazed with this woman next to him. "He can no longer have any control of me and now I'm the Fire Lord, the best firebender, while he's rottening in a jail without any bending abilities. The justice bestowed on him is a sweet one."

"Thank you, Katara. For showing me that compassion, even when I was just an enemy to you. Thank you for being someone who's so important to me." He finished, grabbing her hands, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

Back at Ba Sing Se, and at the Western Air Temple, she had him wanting to be best he could be. Whenever he was with her, he wasn't Prince Zuko, or the Enemy, but just Zuko - a boy who had just as rough of a past as them all.

"Zuko," her voice wavered and his grin widens as a wave of adoration for her washed through him.

He brought her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there before speaking once again. "You've inspired me to fight for peace and harmony, you've broken Aang out of that iceberg, and you've kept this whole gang together. We might have all fought and won the war together but Katara, it's all because of you. We were able to take down Ozai because of you. Thank you."

Looking back up at her, he smiled once again as he brought his hands up to cup her face, wiping away the tears escaping her eyes.

Katara stared at this man in front of her, her heart beating wildly as the emotions in her stormed violently. _La_ , how was he even more perfect right now? Those words he said... she knew how genuine he was, could feel it with every sentence that escaped her lips. He really believed her so fiercely, she couldn't stop the tears as they trailed down her cheeks. Her shaky hands rested against his, as she looked at him, following the waves of her emotions. And when he kept looking at her like that...

 _Tui and La,_ help her.

"Zuko," her voice sounded like she was very much whining but her heart warmed, watching as his subtle smile turned into a full blown grin.

He let his eyes wandered across her face, taking his time to drink in how beautiful she is. Even back when their journey began, with them being on opposing side, he always felt something tug him towards her. Zuko didn't understand, didn't want to understand what it was then but now? As his gaze fell on her parted lips, he understands.

His eyes seemed to be tracing her face and Katara felt herself flush under his intense gaze. Here was the man who kept invading her thoughts, even back when she thought she hated him. She only realizes why the incident in Ba Sing Se hurt her as much as it did. And when he looked at her lips, the longing in his eyes is what sealed the deal for her.

Tilting her chin up, she captured his lips with hers and they finally understood what this yearning for each other was.

_It seemed a little like love._


End file.
